robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Combat Robot Hall of Fame
Images Do you think we should upload each of the images of the non-UK or US robots? For example, Nightmare, Blendo and Biohazard, for use on this page only? I was thinking of adding images of those we have, but maybe all should be on here. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't object to that idea, I just hope that it won't make people think it's okay to start creating articles for those robots. Christophee (talk) 23:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, that was the reason I held off. However, I've protected Biohazard, so people can no longer create it. It wouldnt be too much trouble. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I would agree with the idea, and we could maybe add a note to those guidelines that can be dismissed to tell everyone not to create those pages. 'Helloher (talk) 08:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Notable Mention Do we need to put these in a table and get pictrues for them? Helloher (talk) 15:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have pictures for all of the non-Robot Wars entrants. I could do with a better one of Beauty 2 though. Helloher (talk) 18:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::If you're happy to do it, I see no reason to object to it. Christophee (talk) 22:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Also are we putting an Honourable Mention in the Honours section of a robot, because I notice Terrorhurtz has one, but Firestorm and others don't, just wanted to clarify before I go do it. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why not. Go ahead. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) CSI Can you tell me why you reverted my edit to Disector etc on here? Its true and it provides extra background info for these robots. I know it in't Robot Wars, but this the CRHoF, surely we can allow little snipets? Llamaman201 (talk) 21:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :We are, or at least I think we are using only the summaries from the CRHoF website. If we are allowed to add more info than those summaries, then by all means put your information back in, it is extremely interesting and different. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay I didn't know that, I thought the info was what the others knew about them or found out etc. Funny how I just saw those robots on the screen and I was like "Hang on... They're on the CRHoF" :P Llamaman201 (talk) 21:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine Llama. TG, are we allowed to put extra info on the page or is it just the summaries from the actual website? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::To be perfectly frank, this isn't the place for trivia like "this robot appeared in CSI." The infoboxes should contain nothing more than a brief description of the bot, and the reason(s) it got so many votes. Mark J is working on getting a Battlebots Wikia going, you can post your factoids there. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::I was wondering when somebody would start a wiki for Battlebots. If he does start it, we should partner the two wikis to promote them on each other's wikis. I'm sure that would be benficial for everyone, especially in the early days of the wiki. Christophee (talk) 23:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sommeone already started one and all it was was one sentance saying biohazard is sucessful and the hall of fame page ripped from here. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I really don't understand why people start wikis if they're not willing to put any effort into them. That wiki is a joke. If I knew anything about Battlebots then I'd help out, but unfortunately I don't. Christophee (talk) 15:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Te He :::::::Look what I've just found: http://robotwarsuk.wikia.com. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Why would someone else start up another Robot Wars Wiki? Llamaman201 (talk) 20:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I've got no idea. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Its not the first time - I already got one shut down. It won't last, though. Angela or Catherine once told me they dont pay attention to what wikis get made anymore, they just grant requests. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I noticed when I created the Farthing Wood Wiki that you no longer have to have your request granted to start a wiki, you can just create whatever one you like. Do you know why they changed it? It made sense to have a proper screening process. Christophee (talk) 02:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I mean, without the screening process I would never have found this one. I don't know why, I'll wait for Catherine of Angela to reply. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Weight Class? I was thinking that we should have a column for weight class, as it isn't always obvious for robots that didn't appear on televised competition. I'd do it now, but I want to make sure I'm not the only one who thinks this is a good idea. On another note, does anyone know how to do footnotes? I was thinking of adding them in if we go ahead with this idea, as some robots were in more than one weight class (Son of Whyachi), or are represented by robots from 2 different weight classes (Juggerbot and Tricerabot.) 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Were a lot of the non-Robot Wars competitors from non-heavyweight categories? If so, I think that's a good idea. I don't think I've ever done footnotes before but I can look it up for you if necessary. Christophee (talk) 12:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's See: Complete Control, Disector, Dr Inferno Jr, Hazard, La Machine, Mechadon, Minion, Sewer Snake (I think), Toro, VDD, Ziggo, 3pd, Backlash, Blade Runner, Beauty, CycloneBot (I think), Max Wedge, Professor Chaos, Solaris, Son of Smashy, Spiny Norman, Tombstone, Totally Offensive, T-Minus, Vladiator are all I think. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Pruning? Since on one's really interested in completing this page, I think it'd be best to remove all unrelated-to-Robot-Wars competitors from the table. We can list them below their respective table, but I think it'd be good to emphasize the ones we care the most about. Does anyone have any objections? I'll assume there are none if I don't hear anything in the next 24 hours. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, we shouldn't separate the robots at all, the Hall of Fame looks fine the way it is.--Battlebotsboy 23:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Battlebotsboy. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::But don't you see how unfinished it is? We've got a bunch of hall of famers with no blurbs and some with. And the next induction is coming up, is anyone really going to bother listing the new inductees if none of them are related to Robot Wars? I'm just thinking about how much trouble this page has caused for us, if it's going to remain in the state it's in, I think we're better off cutting trimming it down. I know I'm going to sound like a jerk for not doing the summaries, but I am strongly in favor of pruning - if the go ahead for it is given I will happily do all the pruning myself. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I do not support the pruning of this page, we'd be sooner criticised for excluding robots than we'd be better off for not having them in. Thank you for reminding me to vote for the new inductees, I shall be putting up an announcement shortly. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'd rather the page be left as it is, with the remaining descriptions being filled in at some point. Middle Eye removed the stub tag that I put at least once. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 06:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Instead of figuring out how to remove stuff, we should figure out what information goes in the description box. That's what makes the task so daunting - the uncertainty. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::If not pruning, can we at least do something to make the robots from Robot Wars stand out from the rest? Like maybe seperate the table into one for Robot Wars competitors, one for others. I'm pushing this because, our page really looks no different from any other robot combat Wiki with a Combat Robot Hall of Fame page. People come here to get the facts on Robot Wars, what we should have is a quick & easy guide to find the Robot Wars bots that made it into the Hall of Fame 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) I'm sorry, guys, but I gotta agree with RA2. At the state it is in at the moment, it doesn't look that professional, since it is missing a huge chunk of information on the non-Robot Wars competitors. CrashBash 16:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :If somebody wants to go through and add all the missing descriptions, I'm happy for the page to remain as it is, although maybe we could have a different background colour or something similar to make the Robot Wars entrants stand out. If nobody wants to finish the page, then I would support a split with a less detailed section for non-Robot Wars competitors, so that we don't have to worry about the descriptions. Christophee (talk) 22:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::So we've got two in favour of pruning, and three against, though Christophee will change sides if the page isn't completed. I know that ours doesn't stand out, but I don't accept that ours has to have less information just for the sake of being different to the Battlebots Wiki (which everyone knows just copied our page). I am fine with somehow making the Robot Wars competitors stand out (whether Iron Awe is included in that or not, I don't know). However, whilst I support the completion of this page, I have no information on American Battlebots, etc so I can't be the one to do it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Point of interest: if you look at the Battlebots wiki page, you'll see it's been pruned in the similar fashion to what I'm proposing. Also they never copied the blurbs that ''we wrote, just the tables - all the text on the BB Wiki was copied from the original CRHOF page. The thing holding us back from completion isn't the Battlebots competitors, but the robots who got their fame from non-televised competition '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Tag Continuing from the community portal I am in favour of deleting this page altogether. It is a redundant, incomplete page, that in its life has caused nothing but trouble. I understand that this will almost certainly not win over Mark, but I think it will a)Show that we are willing to extend our hands to him, and compromise against his grieviences, and b)Negate any liability the wiki holds for copyrighted materials Matt(Talk) 17:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the support. I don't know if reaching out to Mark is the best idea; I doubt he will want anything to do with us, he only likes talkign about current event is robot combat, not history. I think the most feasible thing for us to do after deletion is just "live and let live." RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I think perhaps if he is willing to be reasonable, it might be useful for everyone if we did contact him. First of all, we could imicably put this to bed, but secondly, he could direct the questions he doesn't want to answer to us, cue influx of members for us. More users for us, less annoying questions for him. Everyone's a winner. RA2, do you mind if the deletion tag is added to spark the debate on this? Matt(Talk) 19:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm siding with both of you on this one. CrashBash 19:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the vote in our favour Crashbash. @Obi-Have, Sure, you may add the deletion tag, and in your edit summay include something like "see talk page." I hope to hear other peoples' opinions on this matter soon. :::::If you really want to approach Mark, wait until the deletion is finalized. When you do, do so on Wikipedia (he polices the Robot Wars and Hollywood Walk of Fame pages), and use your Robot Wars Wiki username instead of an IP. Explain that you are a representative from the Wiki. Don't do it over "Ask Aaron" otherwise you forfeit control over your half of the conversation. Mention only your proposal, avoid talking about the Comabt Robot Hall of Fame for as long as you can. If he does bring it up, then be apologetic and explain that we've decided as a community to take it down. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I take that as consensus. I shall delete the page now (provided that all the relevant robots have sufficient information on their status, which they do) but I'm going to archive this talk page as a reminder as to why the page no longer exists and as a record of this conversation. Matt, do what RA2 says and perhaps we shall get some benefit out of this pathetically bitter feud. Good work everyone. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for your assistance TG. I'll add a little blurb to the Category:The Combat Robot Hall of Fame, just a tiny bit, enough to explain its significance. In fact, what would you say to redircetign this page to Category:The Combat Robot Hall of Fame? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Having a little trouble with the redirect. It works fine, but I can't strip away the categorization down the bottom; it automatically adds it in, and now there's an ugly redirect box in the page. Is there anything I cna do about this? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok guys, I will post him a message later. I would respectfully ask that I post him a message, as I was detached from the source of the argument, so he has nothing against me personally. Matt(Talk) 08:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Message now up here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Joerger#Robot_Wars_Wiki :::::::::Very good, very professional. Just one thing, you do see ads if you visit the wiki whilst logged out. He's probably going to attack that, just be prepared to concede that and explain that when you're logged in you don't see ads. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::My apologies, I can't say I've ever noticed. I should've checked before making claims like that. Matt(Talk) 17:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so Mark has deleted your letter from his page. From that I believe it can be inferred that he does not wish to speak with us. I think it's best not to persist at this point. We admitted a mistake and corrected it, so these efforts were not completely in vain. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. We made our peace with him, but he did not want to act upon that and that is his choice. I feel that, if nothing else, we righted our own wrongs. Matt(Talk) 07:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I have removed the category from the redirect page, which also seems to have removed the redirect box at the top of this page, but the unnecessary categories remain at the bottom of this talk page for some reason. I really don't know how to remove them. Christophee (talk) 14:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, I think I've fixed it now. Christophee (talk) 14:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Very good, thanks. Is it ok to delete the non-RW competitors' pictures? We don't really need them anymore. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I imagine they can be deleted, yes. I can't see any reason to keep them either. Christophee (talk) 18:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've deleted most of the images of the non-RW competitors, but I have kept the ones that are currently being used on other pages, such as the weapon ones. Are we happy to keep those images for those articles, or should we delete them anyway and replace the images on the articles? Christophee (talk) 13:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was going to post this on the community portal, but I suppose I could just post it here, now that you've brought that up. I think the wiki needs a History of Combat Robotics page, that will work similar to the History section on the Robot Wars page, but in more depth. The article would contain a concise history of the sport of Robot Fighting, and an in depth description of where Robot Wars fits into the jigsaw. For that reason, I say keep the pictures for the moment, because they may come in useful. Matt(Talk) 11:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) New inductee The results of the 2011 voting have been announced; only one Robot Wars entrant amongst the new inductees. Congratulations to Kronic the Wedgehog and team for achieving Honorable Mention. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC)